Dark one or not I still love you
by don't tell me what I can't be
Summary: As one shot: A sad fluffy rumbelle fanfiction where Belle is waiting for Rumple to awake from his coma and starts writing in her journal so he will have somethin to wake up to. multichapter: Rumbelle story develope an AU-ish story. Emma being the dark one. Regina trying to help her but don't know what to do. The charmings and Hook too. Rumple will help. Major character death(?)


**Author note: I have a plan for where this could be headed, but I think this could serve as a oneshot story aswell. So please tell me in your reviews if you want this to be a multichapter fanfiction or if it should stay as it is. :)**

* * *

Belle had been at the hospital for hours now. She had been updated with the latest news through text messages from Mary Margaret. Emma had apparently become the new dark one, but since she was the savior things did not seem to work the same way for her as it had for Rumple. Mary Margaret had asked her to go to the library to search for some clues as to what was going on. But Belle was not able to leave Rumple. Not even to help Emma.

They were probably not happy with her for that, but she could still not just leave him there. He might not have been the best husband she could have wished for. And he kept so many secrets from her. He was never fully honest with her. But he loved her and she had tried to move on. Will served as a good distraction, but no matter how sweet he was she just couldn't love him. She still loved Rumple. He was the dark one to everybody else, but she saw the good in him. She had always seen it. He just hurt her so much when she found out that he loved the dagger, his power, more than her. It felt like she wasn't enough for him. And she couldn't stand always coming second to his power.

She was there to see the moment he woke up, or to at least hear his last words. The last was something she didn't want to think about another second. He should not die. He could not die. No, she would not accept it.

Now that she had been there a few hours she figured that it might take a while before he would wake up and she might have to go to the bathroom or go and eat. What if he woke up then? She would not allow him waking up alone, uncared for. Not after he had tried, in his own way, to save the town from his own darkness. His way might have been wrong, but he had tried none the less. And he warned her to go before he died. But she could not do it. She could not leave his side then just as much as she could not leave his side now.

She decided to take out her journal to write down what she felt for him. So he would not wake up alone. So she started to write.

 **What we have is a bumpy road. What we've had has never been easy. It took months for it to start and if this would end it would probably take months for it to end as well. I've lost myself in this relationship. What we have is a complicated relationship. It is complicated when we're together, it's complicated when we're not. This has never been easy. I remember one time when I lost myself. You were about to die and I didn't even remember who I was and still you called me to say goodbye. But what you said was not only good bye. You tried, in your what could have been your last actions, you tried to help me find myself again. You told me that I was a hero. You told me I was a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man. You said I find goodness in others and when it's not there I create it. You said I made you want to go back, back to the best version of you.**

 **Well now I'm telling you that I am a hero, to a flawless one but a hero none the less. I am a beautiful woman who loved an ugly man. At times not as ugly as you might have thought, but this past time uglier than I had hoped. I do find goodness in others and I cherish it. You said that I made you want to go back to the best version of you. Well, I want that too. In fact I need you to go back to the best version of you. I still love you and a part of me might always love you. But I can't be with you unless you really try to be the best version of yourself. If you can't even try than I no longer see anything worth fighting for. But if you really try to change than I will be there for you, because the best version of you is worth fighting for. And when you find something that's worth fighting for you never give up. So please Rumple, for me. Fight for me.**

She put the journal on his bed beside his pillow and after being there for hours she finally felt like she could leave and go to the bathroom. Without worrying about him waking up with no one there.


End file.
